Acoustic bond panels with composite skins are widely used in modern nacelle systems for aircraft with turbofan propulsion systems. Typically, such a bond panel is constructed by first forming a composite top skin in an autoclave on a bond tool. The top skin is then removed from the tool and undergoes a process to perforate it with many small holes. Then, the perforated top skin is repositioned on a bond assembly tool and is built up into a bond panel assembly by adding core blankets and another layer of fiber or prepreg to form a back skin. This bond panel assembly is then cured in an autoclave to form a complete panel. This typical process includes several steps and two runs in an autoclave, all of which drive its cost up. Also, all of the materials or elements of the bond panel must be capable of withstanding the temperature and pressure of the cure cycle produced in the autoclave, which imposes certain limitations on the type of core used. A new process is needed which reduces the number of steps and autoclave runs, and allows flexibility for some materials or elements to be joined to or formed into the panel outside of an autoclave. Such elements could then be constructed from materials not able to withstand the temperatures and forces generated in the autoclave.